Sindel
Note: This article is referring to Sindel in Mortal Kombat's alternate timeline. Sindel is a character in the Mortal Kombat series. She's the mother of Kitana, the former queen of Edenia, and the majority of the games she was on the side of good. But in Mortal Kombat (2011) she was one of the main antagonists, and as a minor antagonist in Mortal Kombat X. She is the teritary antagonist in Mortal Kombat 3, an anti heroine in Mortal Kombat Deception and Armageddon, the Quaternary antagonist in Mortal Kombat 9, and a minor antagonist in Mortal Kombat X. Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat (2011) In an Alternate Timeline, Sindel was declared dead. But after Shao Kahn lost in Mortal Kombat, Quan Chi suggested invasion. But in order to do that Quan Chi has to resurrect Sindel, the woman who cast a spell through her own death, so Shao Kahn can't leave Outworld and enter Earthrealm, thus Earthrealm itself wouldn't suffer as have Sindel's forgotten kingdom of Edenia. When Quan Chi resurrected her, Quan Chi told her that her daughter sided with the warriors of Earthrealm. She then stated that Kitana is no longer her daughter, and sided with her husband; Shao Kahn. After the death of Motaro, Sindel went to Earthrealm and finish what Motaro started. But before she did, Shao Kahn suck the soul out of Shang Tsung and gave his power to Sindel giving her more strength and abilitys during the fight the heroes tried to fight her but sindel was to strong capable of defeating them easily without getting hit. She was then faced against her daughter who was overpowered by sindel by brutally beating her without hesitation.Sindel killed; Jax, Kabal, Jade, Smoke, Stryker, Cyber Sub-Zero and her daughter, Kitana single-handedly. She was then killed by Nightwolf by sacrificing his life to end her life. However Quan Chi resurrected all the heroes who lost their lives as well as Sindel and he forced them to serve him for all time. ''Mortal Kombat X For the next 25 years, Sindel continued to serve Quan Chi. Powers/ability's Being queen of edenia Sindel possess mystical abilities, using her power she can use her hair as a wipe or useing the sound of her scream that can stun you or make your head explode. Sindel can use her powers also to levitate and attack while in midair. Sindel also has superhuman strength and hand to hand combat capable of defeating earthrealm warriors easily without getting so much as a scratch. Personality Before being controlled Sindel even though she looks mysterious sindel has a kind and caring personality was able to aid raiden and the other earthrealm warriors in battle Sindel cares deeply for them including kitana. During her mind control of shao kahn converted her to his side making the people she helped her enemies including her daughter kitana. Appearance Even though sindel is over thousands of years old she still has a beautiful yet gothic look. She has white hair that could extend if she wants, she wears a purple type of armor slit down the middle revealing clevelage sindel has a slight muscular build and her eyes has no pupils. Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Immortals Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Related to Hero Category:Spouses Category:Tyrants Category:Redeemed Category:Minion Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Remorseful Category:Damned Souls Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal